The Shadow Wedding
by Hanbags
Summary: An ancient prophecy threatens the world. A power so strong, it takes more than four Dragon’s to defeat it. Can the chosen of light, along side the four Xiaolin Dragons and new allies, stop this evil? Truths shall be revealed, and Hearts will unify…
1. The Rachidin Tigers

**Hanbags: Hello Everybody! Well this is another new story! But this time it a joint one by me and Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon so all who like his stories will like this one as well!**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon: So please read and review!

* * *

**

"_Over 5,0000 years ago, the chosen one of light was forced to marry the chosen of darkness; the bonding of the two unleashed a inhuman power which nearly destroyed all life and the world as we know it. Luckily with the help of the other chosen ones, the chosen one of light was able to seal away the dragon of darkness for eternity. But when the chosen one of Darkness was dying she vowed that she would someday be avenged by her descendents, by forcing the marriage between the chosen one of light's ancestors and plunging the world once again by that inhuman power. If the chosen one of light's heart is pure and strong then the world will enter a golden age of happiness, But if the chosen one of darkness is stronger then the world will be plunged into eternal darkness,"_

"Jiggy!" rang a voice from the corridor. Jiggy's head lolled up lazily as someone entered into the room. He thought he was in trouble, but then he recognised the fluffy light brown hair and the pair of chestnut eyes that seemed to gloom off the scroll room. He was wearing a dark brown robe with white pants. Over his left shoulder was a sash to signify that he was a wudai warrior and also a yellow bangle which dangled loosely off his arm. This was his own little personal symbol signifying that he was the Rachidian Tiger of lightning. Jiggy grinned at him as Sam walked slowly towards him.

"Oh hi Sam and what do you want this fine day?" Jiggy said in a upbeat voice. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Jiggy knock it off Jiggy, your charms won't fool me easily this time" said Sam "But what I'd like to know this fine day is why you're in the scroll room, you know that you're not allowed in here without supervision! Ever since that…incident what happened last time YOU were here!" Jiggy nodded grinning with a small smirk piercing his lips. His memory flickering back to what happen on that day, last week.

Sam gave a grin as well and slumped down beside him.

"So Jig, what scroll are you reading this time?" Jiggy slowly stared at the crumpled piece of paper clutched tight in his fist and started to scan the ancient handwriting.

"Well this ones about a chosen of darkness who forces the dragon light to marry her." He carried on reading and Sam listened intently, a small smile flicking on and off his tanned face. He had known Jiggy since he had first met him at the temple, he was a happy and energetic kid, strange, but happy. Although he was the sharpest tool in the tool shed he did have a obsession with reading, which Sam found a bit creepy at times because he would rather be with a book than him.

"So in the end the dragon of light locks up the darkness dragon. But with her last breath she vows that she will get revenge buy making her ancestor of darkness marry the next dragon of light. And well… that's it!" He shut his mouth and waited for his best friend to say something. Sam gave a small laugh and spoke in a jolly voice. "Well mate you better hope it won't happen to you because you're the Tiger of Light!"

Suddenly Jiggy's mood changed immediately, he looked up at Sam with a worried expression washing over his face.

"Sam, What if it does happen to me?" Jiggy said a small voice as he slouched his shoulders, "I don't want to get married…"

Sam stared down at him and laughed as he gave him a clap on the back.

"Don't be an idiot all your life jiggy" Sam said in a calm voice "It's a silly legend, Used to scare small children!"

Jiggy stared up him again and managed to put a small smile on his face. "See what did I tell you?" said Sam as he pulled Jiggy to his feet, "You see even if it is true, there has been millions and millions of chosen ones of light before and after us! So really the chances of it happening to you are smaller that… something well very small" Sam gave him an encouraging grin and Jiggy did the same back to him.

"Jiggy! Sam?" called a breathless voice from the corridor. The two jumped as they turned around to see who it was, Sam squinted into the gloom of the scroll room and saw a figure at the left hand of the corridor, leaning against the door panting heavily. A light bulb flashed in Sam's head of who the figure was. "Hey Ryan!" he called out "How ya doing!"

Ryan stopped his dark black boots squeaking on the polished floor. Speedily he sprinted across the room, sweat dripping from his forehead. He got to wear Jiggy and Sam stood and skidded to a halt, his red face puffing and panting for breath. Sam stared at him one of his eyebrows raised.

"Ryan, what's going on?" said Sam worriedly. Ryan groaned with exhaustion as he looked up on him, his bright blue eyes fixing on Sam's face.

"Master…Tungig… is… looking for… you" Panted Ryan, he tore his gaze from Sam and let it fall on Jiggy. "Jiggy… you're… in…trouble!"

"What!" yelled Jiggy in an annoyed and worried tone "What do you mean? What did I do this time?". Ryan shook his head as he tapped, Jiggy gasped as he looked at it. "Damn it!" groaned Jiggy "I was so busy reading these scrolls that I missed out on training!" "Also you're in the scroll room without permission mate," reminded Sam. Jiggy groaned again and slapped his forehead.

"Come on guys!" Jiggy shouted over his shoulder as he ran out of the scroll room, "We better go, unless you two want to get in trouble as well?" Ryan and Sam nodded as they rushed off after Jiggy, towards the training area.

**

* * *

3 Minutes Later**

"Jason Iggs" said Master Tungig "You are late again and I bet that you were in the scroll room again without my permission" Jiggy groaned and nodded shamefully at the old man. "So you know what the punishment is for breaking the rules" said Mast Tungig. "Awww" moaned Jiggy "Not cleaning the rooms by hand again!... Please?"

The temple master rolled his eyes as Jiggy fell to the floor and grabbed one of his legs "Its long and hard work!" Jiggy whined "And Lee's room smells funny and has something not…. Well let's just say sick in it!" He looked up at Lee who was glaring angrily at him with a big red face. Jiggy slowly thought for a moment and turned his head towards Lee, who waiting for someone to hand him a weapon to beat Jiggy senseless with. He let out a nervous giggle as he stood up.

"I..I..I mean I will be glad to do it" Jiggy stuttered "Especially Lee's room…. Please don't kill me…" Lee gave a loud snort as he growled at him, suddenly he pounced on him. Ryan and Sam did nothing as they both looked on saying loudly "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Master Tungig sighed and coughed to get the boys attention. They stopped what they were doing almost immediately and looked at him. Sam and Ryan backed away, reviling Lee with his hands around Jiggy's neck.

"Stop your childish fighting and listen well!" barked Master Tungig as the four boys got back into a straight line, "As I was saying this is the year of the silver dragon. During this time, no Sheng gong wu will be activated" He walked up and down the line of boys inspecting them as they stood attention.

"For the duration of this…"Holiday". We will be spending it at Master Fungs temple in china and hopefully Mistress Auntreey will bring her young femine pupils from the south of France to stay as well". As soon as he said girls a huge mountain of mutters came from the boys. If they had been in a girls and boys temple they would not have done it. But since they were in a only boy's temple they had not seen a girl for about a year now. "Master Tungig you did say girls right?" Ryan said uncertainly. Master Tungig nodded solemnly and a grin spread over Ryan's face.

"Well now that you all know what's going to happen I want you all to be on your best behaviour" Master Tungig stopped and added his gaze falling down on Jiggy "Especially you.. Jason". Jiggy looked up, "Huh? What?". "Pack your things" said Master Tungig, "Put on your traditional robes as well, we will be leaving in 20 minutes precisely" So the young monks bowed and ran off to their rooms to pack.

"So what do you think the temple will be like?" Lee called in his American accent as he walked out of his room. "Well it hopefully will be good" said Sam as he plopped his stuff into his red backpack, "I guess I will be like are's I think"

"You know he said there'd be girls there!" called Ryan as he quickly stuffed his teddy bear, Mr Yum Yums, into his green suitcase "So that'll be good!". "You know I don't get you Ryan" Sam said as he walked out of his room and stood next to lee. "You've pulled so many girls already and yet ya still sleep with a teddy," Ryan sighed as he walked out his room, towards the temple court, closely followed by Sam and Lee. Jiggy sighed too as he slung his heavy backpack over his shoulder and called out after them. "Well guys lets just keep hoping that, don't forget that we have to do that entrance thingy again!"

"That entrance thingy sucks!" Moaned Lee "Why can't we just say hello like any normal person would do?"

The other boys laughed as they hurried off to the courtyard where there Master was waiting for them.

**

* * *

**

**Ultimate Xioalin Dragon: Well that's all of the first chapter! Me and Hanbags will try and get are next one done soon!  
Hanbas: So please read and review and Bye!**


	2. The Liteninity Phoenixes

**Hanbags: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews my and Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon really appreciate them! **

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon: Oh yeah! If you wanna check out anymore good fics like this one please come and read my The Legend of the Thunder Child one or the one I'm writing the blood of the dragon**

**Hanbags: Yeah I suggest you go and read them since its been his BIRTHDAY!**

**Uxd gets covered in balloons by jiggy**

**Jiggy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Uxd: JIGGY! IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY!**

**(Chases him)**

**Hanbags: Ok well please read and review!

* * *

**

"So did you guys like hear! Omi has a brand new move! It called Avalanche spin! It's supposed to go and surround the foe in a blizzard! And freeze them! Isn't that so cool!" Crystal stopped panting for breath. Hannah looked up at the girl and rolled her eyes, "Cry, Have you ever realised that you are extremely obsessed with Omi! He isn't even cute! He's a round ball of well yellow!" "Yeah, the yellowness of his skin brings out the depth in lovely eyes!" Crystal sighed dreamily and Hannah slapped her head. "Whatever! You know go talk to Saphire! I'm sick of Omi. You're always on about him! Day and Night! You're like totally obsessed!" And with that Hannah got out her mini I pod and switched her favourite song 'The Phantom of the Opera' on.

Saphire pouted a bit and gave Hannah a evil glare, fortunately Hannah did'nt noticed because she was too wrapped up in her song. Crystal stared at Saphire and nudged her roughly. "Hey, Saphire! Are you even listening to me?" "What?" Saphire's muddy brown hair flew around as she turned her head to face Crystal. Crystal narrowed her brown eyes at the teenage girl. "Saphire! Where have you been while I was talking?" Saphire's eyes fell slowly toward her painting. Crystal's gaze followed and she sneered meanly at it. "Crystal! That painting hideous!" she spat meanly "I mean! Why is that sky white! It should be blue!"

Saphire stared towards it, her face slowly falling. She had thought that this was her best master piece to date. Saphire had always a knack of painting. This time she had painted the hill top, Hannah, Crystal and herself were sitting on. She had painted the sky light blue with a tinge of white for effect. The grass were little strips of green. And also she had painted the 3 of them. Hannah with her silky blond hair flowing freely in the wind. Crystal with her arms around a toy Omi and herself, drawing a picture, her piercing muddy eyes staring intently at it. All three of them were lying down, lazily on top of the green hill.

"Saphire, you are so not good at painting, maybe you should get a new hobby like helping me admire Omi!" Hannah quietly took her earplugs out and gave Crystal an angry scowl. "Anyhow Saphire, If you really want to be good at Art then you should take lessons from Moi!" Hannah sighed she'd had enough. "Hey Crystal!" Crystal turned her head "What?" "You know Crystal you should keep your opinions to yourself! You couldn't draw for monkeys! Saphire is a magnificent drawer and this must be one of her best pieces of art yet!" Crystal starred coldly at the team mate, but Saphire's eyes sparkled with joy. Crystal gave Hannah a small sneer but did'nt do anything physical. The one thing the girls learned at this temple was proper etiquette. Roughness was not tolerated here, only boys did that. "Hannah, At least I have talents unlike you!"

Hannah snorted with laughter and Saphire gave a small titter. "You have talents! Don't make me laugh! You don't even have a good element! I mean diamond? That's not even a element! I have Ice and you have diamond! I mean diamonds sad! And you can't fight!"

Crystal scowled at her again. "Hannah, you're supposed to respect your elders!" Hannah stared at her confused "What! You're not older than me!" "I am!" "Really cause your acting a bit young!" Crystal frowned "Hannah just bloody go and bog off! For crying out loud! You're just as useless as Saphire!" Hannah frowned and spat angrily "No you go and bloody bog off! You think you're just special cause you like Omi! Well anyone can like Omi or Raimondo or Clay! So literally your just obsessed!"

Just then, Crystal fiercely stood up and stamped her foot, she stared down at Hannah. "Hannah…. Your just stupid! So just… Shut up!" and with that Crystal sulkily slouched away down the muddy hill. Saphire turned her head around to look at Hannah and grinned at her. "Thanks for defending me Hannah!" Hannah grinned happily back at her "Hey no big Saph, Crystal and of course June are the terror twins! We just have to stick together!" "Like glue!" they both said at once, they giggled and high fived

The two girls laughed and Saphire turned her attention towards her painting. She sighed as she stared stiffly at her work "Hannah, do you think that my painting is bad?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and lay down on her back, her golden hair sprawling all over the muddy ground. "Now, I wonder… It's not good…" she sighed with that couple of words Saphire's face fell. Hannah noticed this and continued "Hey, Hey! You never let me finish! I said its not good. Its Fantastic!" Saphire looked up and beamed with pride at her once more.

"Hey Hannah! It's a great thing that you're here" said Saphire as she went back to her painting. "We would just well not cope!" Hannah nodded, a light bulb flashed on in her mind and her hands went down her robes pockets and moved around.

Hannah noticed her rummaging around and raised her eyebrows "Hey Saph, What are you doing?" Saphire let her eyes jumps off her pocket for a second for a second. "Well I'm looking for something…" said Saphire "Doesn't seem to be here… Ah ha!"

She stopped in midsentence and pulled something out of her temple dress pocket. Hannah gasped and her eyes widened with amazement.

"Is…that?" Hannah gasped, Saphire nodded and gave her a cheeky grin and nodded slyly. Hannah looked up at her and her eyes got wider.

"How on earth did you get it?" she gasped once more "I thought Mistress Auntreey confiscated it all on site!"

Again Saphire nodded and giggled nosily.

"Well she still hasn't found my hidden stash of chocolate bars!" giggled Saphire.

At their temple, The Liteninty Temple, chocolate was banned along with any kind of sweet things. Mistress Auntreey disagreed hugely with that kind of food, saying that it was not good for the body. Instead they were fed salad nearly all the time. But on Fridays they got a huge helping of spaghetti with meaty red sauce draped on top. To the girls this seemed like a blessing since they were so sick of Salad, Day in and Day out.

Saphire unwrapped the bar and broke it in half. Quickly she looked up at Hannah and gave her one of the half's. Gingerly Hannah took it, but when she saw Saphire take a bit she greedily stuffed 5 squares of it in her mouth. Saphire started to laugh as Hannah raised her eyebrows and grinned. This made Saphire burst into heaps more laughter. By the time she was finished she was rolling on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Hannah!" she giggled trying to catch her breath "You're a real riot you know!"

Hannah stopped chewing and swallowed her square.

"Yeah, you should have seen me when I was not at the temple!" The two girls gave a few more giggles and sighed as they both looked up at the Saphire sky. Saphire looked at her best friend, kindly.

"Hannah…" Saphire sighed happily "You're the best friend in the whole world!" Hannah nodded. "Yeah! And you're my only friend and bestest Friend ever in the world!" The two leaned foreword and hug each other.

Suddenly a figure sourly, trod up the hill. As soon as they saw her they pulled apart and Saphire put the rest of the chocolate back in her pocket. They both stayed as still as statues not daring to move a muscle. As soon as the figure got closer they both immediately recognized who it was. It was June.

June slouched slowly up the hill and stopped in front of the two girls sitting on the floor.

"Saphire! Hannah! Where have you two been! Mistress Auntreey for you everywhere! And what's wrong with Crystal! She say's you have been horrid to her again!"

The both of them looked at each other as June spoke; rolled their eyes as they tried not to make contact with June. June would never back down till she won the fight. So there was no point in challenging her. "Best not try to get on the wrong side of her…" Saphire whispered quietly to Hannah.

Hannah looked up angrily at June, forgetting what Saphire told her. "Hey June! She Started It! Why can't you ever believe us for once!" Hannah said definitely annoyed but June just smirked and flicked her ruby red hair over her shoulder. "Well for starters I know you're both lying! And Secondly I don't want to get in trouble and thirdly I don't want to hang out with people like you to! Especially people who don't know there own families!"

Hannah's mouth fell open to speak but nothing came out. The girl stared up at June, her eyes slowly turning grey with sadness. June smirked at her hurt and shocked face. Saphire glared angrily at her, rage pouring out of her eyes. But June just laughed and began to walk steadily down the hill, very satisfied.

Saphire stared after her for a while and then turned her attention to Hannah. Hannah's eyes were wide in shock and her lip was beginning to get upset, this was rare because normally Hannah was happy and bubbly. Tenderly Saphire put a arm around her. She was beginning to shiver as well as be upset. Hannah looked up her now grey eyes filling with sadness and hurt.

"Hey Hannah… Don't listen to June…" she said in a soft voice "Just because she came a rich family doesn't mean that we won't yours,"

Immediately Hannah burst into floods of tears and Saphire patted her soothingly on her back. Hannah stared up at her, pearly white tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

"Saphire! You don't understand! All my life I have wanted to find out who I was and wear I came from… But so far it's got me nowhere! And then I look at you and June and Crystal. And…and" she stopped midsentence her eyes showing fear for something and also doubt. More tears silently fell down her cheeks and dripped on to her dress. "Well, I don't know I don't know anything about me… I don't know when they left me and I don't know if they are rich or not… There proberly not and there proberly weedy like me!" "No! Hannah your tough, your are leader remember you got chosen!" "So?" "That shows your strong! Maybe not brawn! But Brains!" Hannah sighed "Being Leader does not mean anything if you haven't got anyone to celebrate it with." Hannah sighed sadly and put her head in her arms, golden locks of hair falling in front of her face.

Saphire stared sadly at the young girl. In some ways she was right. Herself, June and Crystal had a loving home to return to. But Hannah had none. She had nothing but the temple and her hopes and dreams. Not even being leader would fill the gap of loneliness and dread.

"Hey Hannah, Here I know its hurts but I know something that the other don't have!" said Saphire. Hannah sniffed and wiped her wet eyes

"What?" said Hannah

"You have You!" Saphire said with a small smile, "Your Smart and Nice! Now how many people have that combination?"

Hannah looked up and gave her a small grin.

"Well for starters You! You have so much kindness! I don't know were u put it all!"

Saphire blushed as nodded.

"Exactly Now I know it hurts knowing no one is there for you but Chin Up!" said Saphire "Someday you will find them and they will welcome you back with open arms!" Hannah's eyes sparkled with Happiness and unexpectly stood up.

"Well Saphire it's getting late! And I if we don't find Mistress Auntreey then we will be in for another night of chores" Saphire giggled a bit "Or maybe made to listen to Crystal go on about Omi again!"

The girls snorted with laughter and began to walk down the hill, talking cheerfully.

_**Later On**_

Crystal squealed and almost fainted in excitement, while the others held their ears.

Mistress Auntreey grimaced as she waited for Crystal to calm down.

"Mistress Auntreey! Please tell us again!" she said eagerly. Mistress Auntreey sighed and spoke in a tight voice.

"Well young phoenix, we will be spending two months at Master Fungs Xiaolin Temple for his young dragon and hopefully The Rachidian Tigers from America from America will be joining us! Now, this is a picture of the Temple,"

She quickly handed out copies of the temple, Saphire gasped and she heard Hannah whisper "Ce'st Fanstasique!"

"Hannah!" barked Mistress Auntreey. Hannah looked up obediently and stared at her Mistress as if hypnotised. "Yes Mistress Auntreey" Hannah said her voice rigid. Mistress Auntreey gave her a cold glare.

"No French unless I say so!" said Mistress Auntreey sternly "We may live in France but we must talk English, they speak English at the temple, So I would advise you to remember that next time,"

Hannah blushed and nodded glumly at her. She heard the sound of June and Crystal giggling. She turned her head around slowly and saw June mouth at her "Homeless Freak!" at her. Hannah turned her head, sharpish so that they would not see her get upset again.

"Anyway" Mistress Auntreey voice snapped them all back to attention, "We will pack as soon as I stop telling you what will happen at the Temple. At there you will train with a partner in which Master Fungs Sheng Gong Wu, called The Teller of Uterinus, this Sheng gong Wu has the power to link people together with a very strong soul link, you will stick together and at the end of the two months you will each face each other off in a battle till the last one or two stands. You will be rewarded a prize beyond your wildest dreams! Now are there any questions?"

Cautiously Crystal raised her hand.

"Yes Crystal" said Mistress Auntreey.

"Well Miss…" said Crystal. Mistress Auntreey gave her a steely glare and she shrank back.

"Sorry Mistress Auntreey, I just have to ask… WILL OMI BE THERE?"

Her Mistress sighed again.

"Yes Crystal, Omi is one of Master Fungs pupils. So he will be there and the other dragons, Raimondo Dragon of the Wind, Kimiko Dragon of Fire, Clay Dragon of the Earth"

June gave a confused look.

"Dragons?" said June. Mistress Auntreey nodded solemnly and June raised her eyebrows confused.

"Mistress, how can they be Dragons?" She asked "No, Young Phoenix of grass" said Mistress Auntreey as she shook her head, "Even a small blade of grass has to be different. They are the Xiaolin Dragons and the pupils that come from America are the Rachidian Tigers of the west."

"Now, I will give you 30 minutes for you to get packed and dressed," said Mistress Auntreey.

"Dressed Mistress?" Saphire asked and Mistress Auntreey nodded.

"Yes my young phoenix of Psychic" Mistress Auntreey said "We must make our normal entrance to impress and to show that we are young ladies of high class and quality,"

June and Saphire giggled and Saphire heard June say meanly "Well some of us are but someone is not!"

Saphire knew who they ment at once and turned her head to look at Hannah, Hannah's head was starting to droop in sadness. Saphire shook her head. It was awful that they picked on Hannah because she wasn't well off like herself, June and Crystal. And the fact that she did'nt know her family made it worse.

"Now my young pupils go off and get changed and packed. I will see you young ladies in the temple training area in half an hour" said Mistress Auntreey. So the young girls bowed respectively and went off to there rooms to get packed and changed.

_**Later…**_

Knock! Knock! Saphire looked up from zipping up her suitcase.

"Yeah! Who is it?" called Saphire. A little voice came back.

"It's only me Hannah! Can I come in?"

Saphire nodded as she said "Yeah sure! I'm just zipping up my bag!"

Carefully Hannah slid in through the door. But when she was fully in Saphire gasped and stared at her in shock.

"Hannah is that a new temple design outfit?" gasped Saphire. Hannah grinned and nodded and spun around. Saphire looked up and admired every sparkle it gave out.

"Hannah that's…" gasped Saphire "That's Gorgeous!"

She was telling the truth to because Hannah was wearing an ice blue strapless top and skirt to match. On her feet were some ice cold boots with little ice fluff balls coming off them. They were attached to them with a piece of gold thread. On her arms lay to blue bracelets made of pure crystal. She was wearing Crystal earrings to match, they shimmered in the sunlight. On her head was a blue head band and to add effect she had dyed strips of her metallic white and her face had been carefully sprinkled with glitter to make her look like Ice herself.

Hannah smiled happily and her eyes turned almost immediately emerald green. Saphire grinned happily at her back. Hannah's eyes had always been strange. They had always looked like they had been hand made by someone. Since whenever she was Happy the turned green, when she was sad they turned blue when she was sad and when they were grey that ment she was jealous or angry. They were the most peculiar eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey Saphire I have a really great surprise for you!" giggled Hannah. Saphire stared at her and smiled.

"What is it?" she asked but Hannah grinned and waggled her finger cheekily.

"Got ya guessing! That's how I like it!" giggled Hannah. Saphire rolled her eyes but that just made Hannah laugh even more.

"Well Saphire to get your surprise. You will have to close your eyes and hold out your hands and you will get your surprise…"

So she shut her eyes obediently and felt something solid get pushed into her hands. Then she heard Hannah rustling something out of a bag and put it on the door and other things out as well.

"Saphire! You can open your eyes now!" Hannah said "I hope you like it!"

So she opened her eyes and looked down at what was in her hands. In her hands were two purple sandals with rose-quartz buckles. The girl looked up confused. "Hannah, what are these for?" Saphire asked confused "These won't match the outfit I'm…"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw what was hanging off her door. A magnificent outfit was hanging limply off her door. It was purple to match the sandals. Its top was a purple halter neck and had sparkles on it. Reflecting everything light in its way. It had a purple skirt and trousers underneath that to match. It also had a little belt made of rose quarts. It had bracelets and earrings just like Hannah's except they were made of quarts. And instead of a hair band she had a little purple rose clip to put in her hair.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Hannah asked nervously while she shuffled her feet. It took Saphire a couple of minutes to answer but when she did she jumped up and gave Hannah a great big hug, Hannah grinned.

"Well I guess that's a yes!" said Hannah. Saphire let go of her. Her cheeks flushing pink in happiness.

"Hannah! You're the best friend ever!" squealed Saphire "How on earth did you get it! It looks like it cost you an arm and a leg!"

Hannah smiled again.

"Well then guess that I just saved up an arm and a leg" said Hannah "And these outfits will make June and Saphire look like complete idiots!"

"Hannah this is just… Wonderful!" said Saphire, her smile got wider. "Oh wait!" she stopped grinning and began to suck the top of her finger thoughtfully "What about Mistress Auntreey! She'll think you have stolen from her!" said Saphire. Hannah just shook her head and smiled again.

"Ah hah! I've already thought of that!" said Hannah with a smug grin on her face. "We will just tell her that your dad sent you those and since you had two you decided to give one to me!"

Saphire nodded and raised her eyebrows.

"Hannah you're a total genius! You think of everything!" Hannah shook her head.

"Nah, I just learn things fast," Hannah sighed "But I will never be as kind as you! Mean you can tell what people are feeling just by people looking at you!"

"Yeah…" sighed Saphire "Well I guess we both have good points! You have Smartness and I have Kindness… Both very hard to achieve!"

"Yeah but you can achieve them if you try hard!" Hannah added.

"Yep, I totally agree with you, now I better get this lovely outfit on!" Saphire said causally "Because we have about 10 minutes left! Have you done your packing?" "Yeah" Hannah nodded "I just have to try and pull it out of the door, But when I'm done I will wait outside till your done!"

She turned around and walked out of the room a smile of pleasure on her lips.

_**A couple of Minutes later**_

Hannah stood outside sapphire's room leaning against one of the marble walls, thinking about how to do her new Ice move, Ice flood. But then the door slowly opened and Hannah snapped out of her thoughts. She gasped as she saw her friend in the doorway.

Saphire looked absolutely beautiful and purple suited her perfectly and her skirt hung gracefully off her waist. The trousers stuck tightly around her legs making her look amazingly thin.

"What do you think?" she asked shyly. Hannah nodded at her happily.

"Abousltly perfect! A true model!" Hannah squealed "Now lets go outside show off are new outfits!"

Saphire nodded and the two of them ran outside.

_**In the Temple Training grounds**_

"So June! Are you sure this outfit doesn't make my but look big? Are you really telling the truth? Cause I want to make a good impression on Omi!" June asked worriedly. June shook her head and crossed her fingers behind her back. The outfits they were wearing were nice but a bit impractical. Crystal's bright white dress looked like it was clinging off her for dear life. She wore some silver eye shadow and a lot of eyeliner.

June knew she looked bad. But then again she did'nt look any better. She was wearing a sickly green dress that was way to short so she had to be careful if she jumped. Also the green shoes she was wearing were awful; and the shoes looked like that if you did'nt walk slower than a snail they would fall over.

June and Crystal had always taken fashion function, if a beautiful dress could kill a person then she would wear it, and she wouldn't be caught dead in what she called 'Commoner Clothing'.

"Well at least Saphire and Hannah will be worse!" June said, Crystal snorted with giggles. "Yeah!" Crystal said "I bet Hannah will just be wearing a skirt and a top with mould on it!" They both giggled.

Just as the started to giggle two figures came out of the doorway.

"Ah! Hannah and Saphire!" June sighed in a sarcastic way, its lovely to see that you've finally joined…Us…"

She stopped and June and Crystal stared at the to girls in amazement at there new outfits. As soon as they were near them Mistress Auntreey spoke.

"Girls. What are you wearing? Wear are your over outfits?" As soon as she said that Saphire started to go a bit pale. Hannah knew that this was going to be hard for her since she hated telling lies. So as soon as she opened her mouth, Hannah butted in.

"Well Mistress Auntreey, These are our new outfits!" Hannah said cheerfully "Saphire's dad bought them for us! Right! Saph!"

Saphire stared at her for a moment then spoke in a fake jolly voice which was actually quite convincing.

"Yes, Mistress Auntreey, My father Thomas Yougle" she spoke in the same tone "The head of the greatest Basket ball team in the league The Yellow Sparrow Hawks gave them to us, He sent me the two today but since I don't suit blue and Hannah does I gave one of the outfits to her instead,"

As soon as she finished speaking she pinched her mouth together again and glanced silently over at Hannah, Who had her eyebrows raised definitely impressed.

"Well Saphire, I guess if your father sent you them specially I guess you can wear them," Mistress Auntreey said plainly.

"WHAT!" June and Crystal yelped at the same time.

"Mistress! What about us!" June whined.

"Yeah! Can we have some to?" Crystal pleaded.

"Yes well your outfits are getting quite small..." Mistress Auntreey spoke "But we have no time to talk about fashion, Anyway lets just go back to the plan, Are you girls ready to do are opening act?"

Two of the girls squealed excitedly and the other two groaned definitely not looking foreword to this at all. Mistress Auntreey gave a stiff laugh.

"Well that is good! Now as a sign of respect we will take them a Sheng gong wu that we have found and rescued from the clutched of Zack Splinter and the ghost Ayuw. The Bird of Prey."

"Oh! Are we riding in it!" Saphire asked excitedly "The flying Wu that always people to break the barrier of sound!"

"No" said Mistress Auntreey as she put the Sheng gong wu into her bag. It was a silver Owl/Hawk, no one had yet to tell what animal it was, "The bird of Prey can only carry a few people at a time, so we may go by Oochie… Where is she!"

They all looked up; a small red phoenix was fast asleep on the roof.

"OOCHIE!" Mistress Auntreey bellowed. Oochie woke with a start. "WHOA!" Oochie cried as she rolled off the roof and fell onto the hard stone floor, "What, Is it time to go already?"

She sighed as she super sized into a giant flaming bird. "All aboard!" she shouted over her shoulder, "Lets get going! I cant wait to see my friend Dojo again!"

"Ugh… Don't remind us," Hannah groaned.

"My young girls" Mistress Auntreey spoke as Oochie took off into the air, "I may warn you, the things you will experience on this trip may surprise you, they may shock you, but what is certain by the time you return to this temple you will never be the same again,"

The girls looked at over quizzedly and Hannah stared at Saphire worriedly. Saphire said nothing but patted her shoulder soothingly. Oochie entered the clouds were there was no flight traffic and start to fly north.

"Try not to leave a piece of you behind," Mistress Auntreey continued "And also I want you on your best behaviour as well!"

The girls nodded in agreement as they looked ahead, ready to face whatever was out there waiting for them.

**

* * *

Hanbags: (Wipes forehead) There finally I finished this chapter! Please review it! I spent long and hard hours on it!**

**(Uxd comes in smirking)  
Hanbags: Were have you been?**

**Uxd: Teaching jiggy to learn when birthdays are and when.**

**(Jiggy appears with a box on his head, confetti on it it. The box has tons of ribbon on it and is got wrapping paper on it)**

**Jiggy: Help… Me….**

**Hanbags: Nice….!**

**Uxd: I have one more thing to do till he learns… CC!**

**CC: yes!**

**Uxd: There jiggy**

**Hanbags: Yeah! Get him!  
CC: YAYAYAYAA!**

**Jiggy: Oh no…. AAAAAGh!**

**(Hanbags and Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon high 5)  
Uxd: Great well please read this one! And read some of mine and Hanbags other storys as well!  
Hanbags: (Nods) Yeah! And please read and review!  
**


End file.
